narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaworu Kobayashi
Kaworu Kobayashi (カヲル小林, Kobayashi Kaworu) is a shinobi from Iwagakure and a Jonin-Rank ninja. He is the younger brother of Missin-Nin Nagato Kobayashi and unlike his brother is still loyal to Iwagakure. He is also the jinchūriki of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle (七尾のカブトムシ, Nanabi no Kabutomushi). He is also Know as The Jinchuriki of the Stone (人柱石の, Ishi no Jinchuriki). Appearance Kaworu is young man with light grey hair and red eyes. He is of average build and height and is similar in appearance to his older brother Nagato. His clothes consist of a white shirt, black pant, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket and a short black-colored headband with the Iwagakure symbol on the metallic plate. Personality Most of Kaworu's personality traits are the direct result of his modest upbringing. Being very close to both of his parents, Kaworu was respectful, obedient and highly valued their approval. Raised with a strong moral background, he does not like invasions of privacy, thinks the bad guys should be punished and wants things to be fair. Kaworu is also hard-working and usually does not place much value in material possessions, he seems to have a postitive view on humanity. He is idealistic and has the ability to always find the good in people, which manifests itself into a willingness to trust others to a fault. As the jinchuriki of the seven tails, he doesn't seem to mind being a host and is infact quite proud of his own power, has great confidence in his abilities and can be cocky and stubborn at times, especially in terms of his own strength. This may be because unlike most jinchuriki he did not have to suffer the prejudices and angers of the people of his village, instead he was viewed as a hero for saving the Stone Village by becoming a tailed beast host, and was praised by the people of his village. The reason behind him becoming a jinchūriki was for the sake of his parents and to also protect the lives of the people of his village, even if it meant being shunned by others. After becoming a jinchuriki he didn't complain much about his status as a host, and was always proud and determined. Due to his caring and cheerfull nature he is greatly different from a typical jinchūriki, as most of whom are cynical, cold and uncaring towards others. He has a casual relationship with the Seven-Tails, frequently engaging in friendly conversation with it. Kaworu can be impulsive and often acts before thinking things through, doing things without considering the repercussions or adverse outcomes, despite his good intentions. Surprisingly, Kaworu has a hero complex, often trying to save lives at any and all costs. He has willingly risked his own life to save his loved ones and has, on many occasions, offered his home to individuals seeking refuge. Kaworu has a temper which can come out when the people he loves and cares about are put into danger. Kaworu after finishing his training with the seven tails has become much less emotional, and more violent than before. He has also seems to have become much more calm during battles, and resorts to more brutally offensive methods than he would have in the past. He has no problem with using brute force or violence to get the necessary information he wants and is even willing to manhandle enemies to get it. The change in personality may have also been due to the death of his parents, whom he very much loved. He became more determined and wanted to become stronger so that he could protect those he cared about in the future. Kaworu's relationship with his brother is not good, as he never really liked his brother despite trying to find some good in him. It was because Nagato always viewed him as a weakling and after becoming a jinchuriki viewed him as a freak, this may be because Nagato was jealous of the power his younger brother had obtained. When his brother was labeled as a criminal and was charged with murder, Kaworu wanted to help him and even pleaded with him to turn himself in but this too was in vain, Nagato left the village and vowed to one day settle the score between them. Despite not being in good terms with Nagato he was sad that his brother had betrayed the village, though he was not very surprised as he had alway known that there was darkness deep within his brothers heart, and the reasons for Nagato's actions may have been due to the death of their parents. Background Kaworu was born as the secind son of the Kobayashi family, younger brother to Nagato Kobayashi. When he was at the age of 5 the Seven Tailed Beast was sealed into him by the elders of Iwagakure and by his parents consent, it was because the seven tails was responsible for destorying much of Iwagakure and it was going on a rampage. Many shinobi gave their life in order to stop the tailed beast but it wasn't untill the intervention of the Tsuchikage that Iwagakure forces were able to stop the powerful beast. After the defeat of the beast, it was sealed inside young Kaworu so that it may no longer cause any harm to Iwagakure and its people. At first many of the villagers resented Kaworu for the fact that he was containing the monster that had destroyed their home, many of the shinobi's who had survived the encounter with the seven tails defended Kaworu stating that he is a hero for becoming the container for the monster and stoping its rampage. The Tsuchikage too defended Kaworu and told the villagers to accept him, as he was not the monster itself but was the saviour of the village, after some time the people of Iwagakure came to accept Kaworu as the Jinchuriki of their village and most people lost their anger towards him. He would go on to live a normal life, without any suffering or pain as most jinchuriki's live a very hard life, due to the fact that most of them are resented by their respective villages. He graduated from the academy at the age of 7 and formed a three man team with other two genin of his age, he would become a chunin at the age of 9 by passing the chunin exams along with his teammates. During the next five years till the age of 15 he would go on to complete many ninja mission's for his village and at the same time trained with the seven tails to gain its power and control over it. At the age of 16 he was made a Jonin due to his impresive ninja skills and leadership qualities, it was also because he was finally able to control the power of the seven tailed beast. The Tsuchikage and the village elders were pleased with his progress and placed their faith in him, he would go on to be a respected and powerful ninja of Iwagakure, and unlike most Jinchuriki remained loyal to his village. Abilities As the jinchuriki of the Seven Tails Kaworu is an extremely powerful ninja, he is capable of taking on a squad of ANBU black ops with much ease, his skills have been praised by various ninja’s in Iwagakure, including the Tsuchikage. His skill in ninjutsu and taijutsu are good enough; and has limited skill at dispelling genjutsu, but his most noticeable trait is the power of the seven tails that reside within him. He has above average intelligence and is known to use ninja tactics during battle; he is a insightful man, regularly showing more understanding of various situations and possesses a good amount of battle smarts. He is very adept at finding and exploiting an opponent’s weakness and is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. As expected of a jinchūriki, Kaworu has a very large chakra reserve, and such all his powers and abilities are enhanced. Jinchūriki Transformations Like most other jinchūriki, Kaworu has the ability to create a chakra cloak by drawing on part of his beast's power. He can then form this chakra into the form of a single pointed horns and use them to attack the enemy with a technique similar to Killer Bee's Lariat. This attack has incredible speed and power, but the linearity of his movements makes him easier to predict. Because he has a good relationship with his own tailed beast, it acts as his partner in battle, disturbing his chakra to dispel even genjutsu. He also has increased stamina and healing abilities, which allows him to recover from major injuries usually within a day, and minor injuries within a few seconds. Mentally, Kaworu remains largely unaffected, save for a few animalistic traits. His normal chakra level is considered extremely high, partially because of the Seven-Tails. Even without directly drawing upon it, a small amount of the Seven-Tails' chakra is always mixed with his own. The Seven-Tails' massive supply of chakra becomes an invaluable weapon for Kaworu, often turning the tide of a difficult battle in his favor and is useful, expanding the magnitude of his other abilities. Kaworu is able to turn into a smaller version of the Seven-Tails, giving him an upgrade in his abilities, such as strength, speed and the ability to fly, he can go up till the sixth tail in version one of his jinchuriki form and is able to use till the fifth tail in the version two form, but is unable to go to the seventh tail in both version without losing control this is because the Seven-Tails has yet to give him full control over its power and as such cannot fully utilize the power of the full released state of his tailed beast. He is unable to become his tailed beast without losing control and can not retain complete control in the fully released state. Taijutsu and Physical Attributes From a young age Kaworu has been quite adept at using taijutsu, his immense physical strength and combat prowess allows him to disarm a skilled opponent such as Shinji Kagami with his bare hands. He has displayed the ability to fight back an opponent's attacks with a single arm, though he uses the seven tails chakra when doing this. He is also incredibly durable in battle, having received a straight punch from Touko, and was sent flying several yards away, only to escape unscathed. He supplements the speed and power of his taijutsu with his Tailed-beast cloak. He is equally noted to possess incredible speed, as he is able to outmaneuver several jonin level ninja with ease. He was able to keep up with the speed of Touko Kanzaki for a significant amount of time, even without the use of the seven tails chakra. He can move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of distance between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight for an instant. Nature Transformation Kaworu being born in the land of earth has a natural affinity towards the earth nature, he is capable of using various earth related jutsu’s, and can manipulate the soils and earth from the surrounding area to help him in his battle to enhance his earth related jutsu. He is shown using Earth Release: Hiding like a Mole Technique to hide underground from an opponent and launch surprise attacks from the ground. He can use magnetic forces from the ground to sense what is happening on the surface and pinpoint the exact location of the enemy. He can also hide deep in the ground, escaping to a depth where the enemy can't reach. In addition to the mole technique he also uses Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique to grab an opponent down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. With Earth Release: Mud Indulgence he can summon a river of mud to overwhelm an opponent, and can add water to it in order to speed up the flow and increase its power. He also uses Earth Release: Earth Pillar Prison to summon a large amount of rock pillars from under ground, he can control the pillars to surround his opponent and trap them in a thick bamboo-like rock prison. Kaworu is also proficient with water release techniques, and is able to use them to attack an opponent in a various number of ways. He uses Water Release: Rising Water Slicer to create a fast jet of water that runs through the ground that is powerful enough to slice through solid rock, this is one of his most used water techniques. With Water Release: Snake's Mouth he is able to manipulate or generate a spinning column of water that can take the form of a snake with a gaping maw. This snake will follow its targets until it has completely swallowed them and then into a river to carry the enemy away. He is also show using Water Release: Violent Water Wave a basic water release technique that allows him to gushes out water from his mouth like a waterfall to wash away the enemy. He can freely control the power of this technique with his large amount chakra. Steel Release Kaworu is able to use the Steel Release kekkei genkai, which is a much stronger variant of the earth release. With the Steel Release: Impervious Armor Kaworu is able to turn a part of or entire body into black steel, making him invulnerable to almost all form of physical attacks and weapons. The Impervious Armor increases his offense and defense greatly, as he was able to take a direct punch to the stomach from Touko Kanzaki while she was using her chakra enhanced strength, and not be affected by it at all. Kaworu's signature method of offense when using the steel release is to transform his fists into steel and punch with great force; he calls this Steel Release: Hard Fist. This technique is powerful enough to break large boulders and send opponents flying several yards away. The Steel Release requires a large amount of chakra than the earth release due to it being a much stronger variant; but due to being the jinchuriki of the seven tails and already possessing large amounts of chakra he is able to use the steel release for a significant amount time, without any drawbacks. Stats Trivia *Although it wasn't intended by the author, Kaworu has a number of similarities to Naruto Uzumaki. **Both are the jinchuriki of ther respective village. **Both are jinchuriki as a result of their fathers. **Both are known to for their use of the Shadow Clone technique. **Both are still loyal towards their respective village. **Both are known as great heroes in their villages. *His appearance is based on Kaworu Nagisa from the anime/manga series Neon Genesis Evangelion. *His theme song is Save Me by Remy Zero *Kaworu favourite word is "loyalty" (忠誠心, Chūsei-shin). *According to the Naruto databook: **Kaworu's hobbies are gardening and saving people. **Kaworu wishes to fight against Shinji Kagami and Touko Kanzaki. **Kaworu's favorite foods are Fish and Potatoes, while his least favorite food is Lamb. **Kaworu has completed 250 official missions in total: 100 D-rank, 50 C-rank, 50 B-rank, 25 A-rank, 25 S-rank. *Kaworu is my first Jinchuriki. *Kaworu is one of the few jinchuriki still to be associated with his repective village, and unlike most jinchuriki who lead a hard life, Kaworu has lead a perfectly happy life in comparion to other known jinchuriki. *Kaworu Kobayashi is the younger brother of Nagato Kobayashi. Category:Iwagakure Category:Male Category:Jonin Category:Jinchuriki